The invention relates to a device for centering an overlapped flow of printed products, said device comprising a driven conveyor provided with at least one transport element for moving the overlapped flow in horizontal direction, and comprising in one section of the conveyor a support with thereon arranged driven means for aligning the overlapped flow on the side, wherein these means comprise a first alignment unit, arranged on the left side as seen in transporting direction, and a second alignment unit, arranged on the right side as seen in transporting direction.
Devices of the aforementioned type are used in particular in the region of further print processing, for example for feeding printed products to rotary cutters, bundle delivery machines, stackers and the like. The individual products in the overlapped flow can also be non-printed or individual folded or non-folded sheets.
A device of the aforementioned type, used for centering an overlapping flow of newspapers, is known from reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,843. The device is provided with endless belts fitted around rollers on the side, which are arranged on a frame. These belts form a funnel-shaped intake region in which randomly arranged printed products in the overlapping flow are gripped and centered. However, this device is not suitable for higher speeds.
Reference DE 31 13 399 A discloses a device provided with conveying belts for the horizontal guidance, which are arranged such that they can be displaced at least in part crosswise to the transporting direction and can be adjusted by means of an adjustment device together with an adjacent external transporting element. Side-mounted stop bars ensure the vertical guidance, wherein these bars can also be arranged in a funnel-type arrangement.
The device disclosed in reference DE 32 21 601 A for centering an overlapping flow is provided with movable walls on the side, which act upon this flow during the transport. The side walls are arranged so as to converge in conveying direction of the overlapping flow, while endless belts ensure the horizontal guidance.
A device where side-mounted belts are used to center the overlapping flow is disclosed in Reference EP 0 223 941 A. These belts are positioned so as to be adjustable relative to each other, such that they can be adjusted to the width of the respective overlapping flow.